


The Bulbasaur Fic

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, i only produce quality content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: it's a normal day in a house only inhabited by a human, no one else, don't worry.stop thinking about it this is why your therapist says you have anxiety. (please be nice to yourself)
Kudos: 8





	The Bulbasaur Fic

It was just an average Saturday at your home. Nothing too suspicious, some plants in the sunny window sill needed tending too and so you grabbed a cup from the sink. Filled the faucet, before turning it on you noticed what you thought could be a small snoring sound. You quickly dismiss it and begin to care for your plant children. 

First, you stary with the flowers and drain the liquid until the top layer of soil was darkened with the hydrating substance. Standing back you admire the handiwork you have already done. 

Second, you noticed a pair on vines protruding from one of the plants you had bought. It had looked so cute in the shop that it couldn't resist purchasing it. At barely 10$ (or so you hoped, the ticker attached only had that number.) 

Third, the vines wiggled as you gently toughed one side of the bulb to better get to the soil. The whole thing shuddered and you gasp and recoil in response, spilling the container and getting your kitchen floor soaked with water. A small head peeks out from the soil and smiles at you with two bright black eyes and a beak that radiated adorable friendliness. 

Rightfully confused and scared at this strange creature invading your home you yell at it to explain itself. (yes very helpful of you, the little green invader understands English) and the little green toad made of plants speaks (who knew?!?)   
“Bulbasaur!” Bulbasaur helpfully added to the conversation of onomatopoeia. 

No need to elaborate on how a freaking pokemon got into your house or what to do about it. (hopefully, the thing can photosynthesize. The economy is TERRIBLE right now and you DO NOT have the funds for a child) everything's fine, you are okay with the events that are unfolding currently.

**Author's Note:**

> Translaton; Bulbasaur= Water me Seymore!


End file.
